


Bitch

by debwood1999



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome?, implied m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwood1999/pseuds/debwood1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay returns to the WWE with revenge on his mind. He targets the Shield, in particular, Dean Ambrose. But once his plot is put in motion, he opens a Pandora's Box of secrets. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**BITCH (Part 1)  
By debwood1999** _

This is a series of one-word and one-phrase prompts that wound up telling a story. The plot is this; Jay returns to the WWE with revenge on his mind. He targets the Shield, in particular, Dean Ambrose. But once his plot is put in motion, he opens a Pandora's Box of secrets. Hope you enjoy!

Return -  
Jay basked in the crowd's adulation following his return to Smackdown and his victory over Jack Swagger. His victory, as well as his spot in the Elimination Chamber was well-deserved, but he hadn't forgotten what the Shield had done to him that forced him out of action for so many months. A possible championship was merely incidental. He was here for revenge.

Mercy -  
Jay pulled into the hotel parking lot, his heart racing with excitement. The infighting between the Shield members had made it easy to lure Dean away and subdue him. Dean was now unconscious, gagged and bound to a bed (thanks to a few called-in favors), and soon he would be at the mercy of a man looking for his pound of flesh.

Violated -  
Dean lay on the floor of the hotel room, struggling to process what had just happened. Jay fucking Reso had forced himself on him, violated him, and them came on his face when he was finished. Dean had never felt so dirty...and yet a small part of him told him that he deserved it.

Perverse -  
Jay made eye contact with Dean in the catering area, a knowing expression on his face. Dean turned away, praying that nobody could see the shame in his eyes. He hated how the smirky veteran got a perverse thrill by making him squirm with just a look.

Explanation -  
"Your ass is mine, Ambrose," Jay smirked, advancing slowing towards his quarry in the locked and empty dressing room. At that moment, Dean realized that an explanation for everything he and his companions had done to Jay that night in Toronto was not just necessary...but required. But in order to get to the explanation, he had to act in self-defense first.

Hell -  
Dean's shoulder smarted, the result of the spear he'd given Jay...but that pain was nothing compared to the agony he felt in his groin; Jay had seen fit to drive a hard knee there as his own means of self defense. Jay glared down at his captive, his eyes icy, and his expression terrifying. "You have no idea what kind of hell you've just brought on yourself, Bitch!" he snarled.

Obsessed -  
After Dean showed Jay the ultrasound, the whole sordid story came out. A Chief Operations Officer obsessed with power. A groups of guys who felt they were on the skids and wanted to stay relevant. A child that its parents would do anything to protect. It was a perfect storm...and Jay had been the unfortunate one caught up in it all. It was like a good gay soap opera...only it was happening in real life.

Expecting -  
Attacking Jay in his hometown was the last thing Dean, Roman and Seth had wanted to do, but the deal Dean had made with Hunter Hearst Helmsley to protect Seth and his unborn baby had left them no choice. It was a confession that Jay was not expecting.

Trust -  
"How could you guys have been so gullible?" Jay admonished Dean, Roman and Seth when the show ended. "I've put up with Hunter's BS for years, and I know he doesn't grant favors without expecting something in return. You said you guys fought injustice, and yet you work for the biggest injustice of all. If you want to get away from him, I'll do what I can. But you have to trust me."

Playtime -  
Seth gulped. "You have...toys?" he asked, his voice a squeak. A sly smile spread across Jay's lips as he walked naked across the carpeted hotel room floor to the small canvas knapsack in the corner. "Well, they're not the kind of toys you find at FAO Schwarz, but I think you'll like them all the same," he chuckled, gazing over his shoulder at the young man on the bed. Playtime was going to be fun.

Careful -  
Seth lay contentedly on the bed watching Jay and Roman ravish Dean. His own body was relaxed, his hunger sated for the moment. Toys, tongue, fingers, lips...who knew that being careful could result in such mind-blowing orgasms?

How the hell did this happen?  
Dean arched his back and moaned. "How the hell did this happen," he wondered briefly, but the question was driven out of his mind by the pleasure that raged through his body as he lay on the bed, at the mercy of Jay and Roman.

Yours -  
"Yours! I'm yours, Jay! I'm your bitch!" Dean shouted, just as his orgasm tore through him, leaving him breathless.

Head -  
As Dean and Jay lay curled up like cats on the bed, Dean let his mind wander. Just days ago, Jay had kidnapped and raped him out of revenge. Now, Dean was sharing Jay's bed willingly. Was Dean a masochist? Was it Stockholm Syndrome? Whatever it was, Dean couldn't get his head around it.

Locked Door -  
Jay's odyssey began fifteen years ago, behind a locked door. He was a natural Dom, and Adam was his willing submissive, especially during their Brood days. But after hearing Adam cry out in genuine pain during a session, Jay realized that he was walking a fine line from discipline to abuse and managed to stop himself before things got out of hand. Tearfully, he uncuffed Adam and locked himself in the bathroom. "I'm gonna hurt you! Go away, Addy!" he pleaded before crying himself to sleep on a cold, hard floor.

I'm gonna hurt him! -  
Jay remembered going up to David, almost in tears the day after the locked door incident. "Addy's my submissive, and I'm supposed to take care of him. I nearly broke him last night," he wept. "If I don't get a handle on this, I'm gonna hurt him!" David assured the blonde rookie that he could help him become a better master. But it would take Jay surrendering his mind, body, and soul to David for as long as it took.

The ways of the sub -  
In the ring, Gangrel talked about how he and Edge were family from the past and that he would bring their families together, as Christian kept his head down and listened quietly. To the untrained eye, as well as the viewing audience, it was the fierce vampire warrior, raving on about how he could sense and smell his vampiric son's rage, as the silent, submissive brother listened on.  
When the cameras were off, however, David Heath was the tough, patient, wise Dom, and Jay was a Master in Training, learning in great detail the ways of the sub. By learning how far he could be pushed and how much pain/discipline he could take, Jay was learning how much pain and discipline he could inflict on a submissive, and how far he could push. After all, how would you know how hard you could wield a whip if you yourself didn't understand its sting? But those lessons were small potatoes compared to the lessons Jay would learn from the man he would eventually call Master.

Divide and Conquer -  
Roman was confused. Sure he eliminated more competitors at the Royal Rumble than anyone else, but it was BATISTA getting all the attention? He knew he wasn't ready for prime time yet, but didn't his showing count for something? And the dissension between him and Seth and Dean seemed fabricated. He pondered that for a moment, and then three words came to mind: Divide and Conquer.

Mine -  
Seth flattened himself against the wall of the dressing room, his heart thundering in fear. "We had a deal, Hunter!" the young man exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his belly in an effort to protect himself and the baby. "Deal?" Hunter laughed coldly. "There was no deal. It was all a ruse so I could bide my time. You were mine the moment I laid eyes on you. And I'll have you whether you want me or not..."

Help Me -  
"SETH!" Jay exclaimed, dropping to his knees to examine the beaten, ravaged man on the floor. "Hunter did this," Seth managed to whimper. "He didn't give a fuck about the deal, he said I was his the moment he saw me. You have to help me...I think he hurt the baby."

Fly -  
It was foolish to not summon the EMT's, especially since they were just down the hall. But a panicked Seth pleaded with Jay and Dean to take him to the ER themselves (Dean had left a frantic message on Roman's cell for him to go to the hospital ASAP). In the backseat of the rental, Dean cradled a white-faced Seth in his arms. "Don't drive, Jay," he barked, glancing up. "FLY!"

Helpless -  
What was supposed to be a time of great celebration was a time of great anxiety.  
Paisley Joy Rollins, born six weeks premature, lay in her incubator in the NICU, connected to tubes and wires. The doctors were optimistic; she was remarkably healthy in spite of the traumatic delivery. But it was the fact that she'd been born before she should have that angered Jay.  
As Seth, Dean and Roman visited their daughter, Jay waited outside (he was not immediate family), hot-as-lava rage boiling up inside him for the helpless baby girl. Hunter was responsible for this...and he would pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Elimination Chamber PPV, Jay uncovers a few more secrets and asks for something unexpected.

**_BITCH (Part 2)  
By Debwood 1999_ **

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: New chappie, folks! This chapter is considerably shorter than the last, but so much of this hinges on what will happen in the next few weeks leading up to Wrestlemania.**

**Non-congrats to Blandy Boreton--er, Randy Orton, who will face Boo-tista--sorry, Batista for the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania 30. Guess you've figured out how excited I am for that match!XP I sincerely hope that WWE Creative is planning an epic undercard, because if that's the Main Event, we're screwed if the rest of the card doesn't make up for it.**

Touched -  
Jay held Paisley carefully in his arms. Seth had just asked him to be her honorary uncle. Gently, Jay touched the infant's tiny face and chin. "I'm honored," he admitted. "But I'm not sure I'd be someone she could look up to." Roman assured Jay that he was. "If it wasn't for you, we would have lost her."

Lash -  
Earlier in the day, Seth had been informed by Paisley's doctor over the phone that she'd taken a turn and was suffering respiratory distress. To say the Shield was distracted was an understatement. Because of their worry over their daughter's medical issues, they wound up losing their match to the Wyatts.  
Jay had done well in the Elimination Chamber match, but his mind was understandably elsewhere. He was looking for something--or someone--to lash out at. And when he saw Stephanie McMahon Helmsley congratulating Randy Orton (that entitled little bitch) on his title defense, he'd found his target.

Buried -  
As Jay's fingers dug cruelly into her shoulders, Stephanie broke down and wept in the now-deserted catering area. Between sobs and gasps for breath, she confessed that she'd had no idea that Seth had been pregnant, and admitted to being horrified that her husband had essentially blackmailed the Hounds of Justice into doing his bidding.  
Once the emotions calmed down somewhat, Stephanie then spilled her most deeply-buried secret. She'd been forced into marrying Hunter by her father, in an effort to keep the business in the family (Shane had wanted no part in the WWE and was pursuing his own business ventures, so it landed on Stephanie by default). The marriage was also to keep up appearances; Vince was not the most tolerant man when it came to sexual orientation. It was bad enough that half the men on Vince's roster (Hunter included) were attracted to other men...but the thought of the Billion Dollar Princess being in love with another woman was simply intolerable.

Practiced -  
A sigh escaped his lips as Jay pulled the iPhone out of his coat pocket. He entered his text message with practiced skill and sent it to his recipient in less than half a minute. The words were few but the intentions were clear: "Master, may I please have a session?"

Let Go -  
Jay removed his clothes, folding them neatly and setting them on the dresser, and then he put on the leather collar with the padlock and silver emblem that read PET. Quietly, he got down on his knees in the middle of the room, keeping his eyes down and his head bowed. His heart raced giddily as he awaited the arrival of his Master, although his calm exterior easily concealed his anticipation. Even the toughest and toppest of Doms needed to let go once in a while and be taken care of themselves.

Baiseur de Mere -  
Master smirked. David had gifted Jay to him during the Ministry of Darkness days, as a means to continue Jay's Master in Training study. The studies ended years ago, but the relationship between Master and pet continued, even when Jay was in TNA.  
Master liked everything about his pet; his piercing blue eyes, his long legs and sharp tongue, the soft blonde fuzz at the nape of his neck that became an erogenous zone over time. But he especially loved how his pet would slip into another language in the heat of passion/discipline. It took some time, and a Google search, to figure out what Jay meant when he shouted "Baiseur de mere!" during a rigorous session.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Baiseur de Mere is French for "Motherfucker."**

Perfect -  
This was the best part of a session, the aftercare, the gentle handling following the abuse. Jay sighed like a contented cat, practically purring as his Master bathed him. "I wasn't too rough on you, was I?" asked Master. "You were perfect," Jay assured him. "Thank you."

Out of control -  
Jay showed Master the picture of Paisley he'd taken with his iPhone. "I'd come back to the WWE to punish Dean for what he and his friends did to me," he confessed. "Everything's changed. Now I want to punish Hunter for what he's done to me and everyone else. He's out of control, and really you're the only one able to stop him. You've dealt with him before. Will you help me?"

Evolution -  
If the rumors turned out to be correct, Ric Flair would be coming back to the WWE. Hunter, Flair, Orton, Batista...it was 2003 all over again. Jay wanted to vomit. It was Evolution, Part Deux, and nobody on either roster would have a chance in hell of advancing their careers.


End file.
